This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Immunophenotyping Core is a new addition to our COBRE portfolio and is based upon the requests and evolving research needs of our COBRE Junior Investigators, Pilot Project applications and other COBRE eligible investigators. This Core will assist investigators in assessing cellular biomarkers and responses in specific human blood cell subpopulations using multiparameter, high content cellular assays. With the rapidly growing complex human disease genome wide association data, our researchers are requiring new resources that enable them to ask relevant questions about biological functions of associated genes and pathways in human samples. The ability to test biological responses in fresh human cells while gathering the maximum information from these valuable samples is extremely important, as it allows evaluation of pathogenic mechanisms, development of new biomarkers of disease activity or prognostic outcomes, and exploration of the initial events in systemic autoimmunity and response to human vaccination. The Clinical Core houses thousands of viable frozen peripheral blood cells from patients and controls. COBRE investigators can use these and freshly isolated samples from the same individuals for detailed immunophenotyping and biological response testing to enhance the ability of COBRE investigators in performing cutting-edge research. The Immunophenotyping Core expands upon traditional signal transduction and flow cytometric methods, embracing current state-of-the-art technologies for assessing multiple signal transduction parameters and cellular biomarkers in multiple cell types using multiparameter flow cytometry and high-content/high- throughput cellular bioassays. The Core provides COBRE investigators with technology, reagents and expertise to enable efficient adoption of these approaches in their research. The three aims of the Core which are designed to meet the needs of our investigators are to (1) provide access to technical expertise in the development of customized multiparameter flow cytometry biomarker and signaling assays on fresh whole blood and/or frozen peripheral blood mononuclear cells, (2) supply cost- effective access to current state-of-the-art technologies and methods for analysis of cell responses in high-throughput/high- content in vitro cellular bioassays, and (3) assess and acquire new technologies and develop new methods for the analysis of multiparameter flow cytometric, high-content image-based and signaling/response-based cellular assays that can further enhance the capabilities of COBRE researchers to do cutting-edge research at the clinical-translational interface.